The proposed work concerns the electrophysiological and morphological study of a cholinergic synapse previously shown to exist in the inner plexiform layer of the rabbit retina. Recording from the ganglion cell of retinas exposed to anticholinesterase or cholinergic antagonists will evaluate the contribution of this synapse to the receptive fields of the ganglion cell. Histochemical studies will attempt to locate the synapse morphologically.